Rasberry Pie
by ShelPenguin
Summary: Just a pointless drabble I wrote of Scorpius and Rose! Albus takes their relationship into his own hands and they have to work out their issues in tight quarters. Rated T.


**A/N: **Wow! I haven't written anything for here for a long time! If you follow any of my stories, I apologize. I've been extremely busy because I've been going through a lot at lately. Hopefully I will update and fix up all the stories that have through out this ear, and finish the bigger ones- I'm in the writing process again because I lost all the things I had done!

Well, I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think! (:

* * *

**Be Quiet, Otherwise You'll Get Caught**

"Scorp, can I see you wand?"

"Albus, do I look stupid? I will not give you my wand," Scorpius gave his friend a look.

"No, for a charms thing, remember? You've got unicorn hair- Biggins is going to talk about that stuff in the next lesson," Al huffed. Scorpius sighed and pulled his wand out of robes, handing it to Al.

The two rounded a corner and Scorpius groaned in sync with Rose, who rounded the other corner with Andrew, who was holding her wand. They gathered in the middle next to a cup board.

"Wait.." Rose said, looking between Albus and Andrew. Both her and Scorpius realized it at the same time, both tried to snatch their wands back.

But Albus and Andrew, who had planned this out the night before while the blond and red head argued loudly for another pointless reason, dropped the wands in their robe's pocket. So they took this time to push Rose and Scorpius into the broom cup board.

Andrew closed the doors quickly while Albus locked it with a simple spell.

"Albus Severus Potter! Let me out of this bloody thing this instant!" shrieked Rose, shaking the doors, trying to open them.

"Ah, ah, ah. Rose, sweetie," Albus replied softly. "Be quiet, otherwise you'll get caught."

"Al," Scorpius groaned, hitting against the doors as well.

"No," Andrew said firmly as he and Al backed away from the cup board. "You two are getting to be too much."

"You argue all the time now, we're not going to pick sides," Albus added. "Last night you two stopped talking because you disagreed on a flavor of pie. So, while you're in the cup board, you guys can snog it out."

"Yes, snog to your heart's content!"

"Albus!" Rose cried, hammering on the door still.

"If you don't shut up, they'll find you and you'll get detention," Albus warned.

"Bye bye!" Andrew said loud enough for them to hear. He and Albus laughed.

**xXx**

"I'm going to bloody kill my cousin!" Rose exclaimed, sliding down the back of the cup board, next to Scorpius.

"I'll kill the other one," Scorpius volunteered.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, the corriders were empty, as the school was all at dinner.

"Rose, I, er, I think pumpkin pie is better then rasberry," Scorpius said. Rose giggled.

"Scor, you can like rasberry over pumpkin," she told him. "I was just frustrated last night."

"Oh good," he sighed with relief. "I hate pumpkin pie."

"I'm sorry I pick fights every chance I get," Rose whispered, she was such a pain in the arse soomethimes.

"Well, I'm sorry I always argue back."

Rose smiled and turned into Scorpius's arms. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He chuckled, which was like a chain reaction, and Rose began laughing quietly.

"We are ridiculous, aren't we," she laughed, and Scorpius nodded.

Rose looked up at his face, sighing. She leaned up, and planted a quick kiss on her friend's lips. Scorpius stared at Rose for a moment, as if he had never seen her before. Suddenly, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers, making them each moan.

Scorpius guided his tongue around her lips and she eagerly allowed him in. Tying her fingers into his hair, practically moving herself onto his lap.

"Will you go out with me," Scorpius asked breathlessly, his mouth against her cheek now, Rose nodded feverently, then began kissing him again.

Twenty minutes later they sat against the wall of the cup board again. Rose against Scorpius's side, hands linked tightly together, his hair messy and both of their lips swollen.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" Rose whispered, people were starting to flood the halls. She didn't want to be found by a professor, or at least Professor Leeg, the Potions professor, she was horrible.

"At least thirty minutes, maybe more," Scorpius answered.

"Professor!" a student yells near the cup board. The new couple stiffened. "Professor Leeg-"

"Oh god," they whispered, horrified.

"-There's two students in this cup board."

"I'm gonna kill the kid," Scorpius growled.

The doors shook as somebody tried to open the doors. A spell was muttered, and Albus's charm went away. The doors opened and there stood, Professor Leeg with a little first year at her side.

"Miss Weasley!" she excaimed, shocked. "And Mr. Malfoy! I never would have guessed- how dare you two do such a thing like this- oh, I am serverely disappointed. Five points from Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, yes! No cheek from you two, the activities you two were doing- you're lucky I don't take more. Detention for both of you, tonight through Saturday!"

Scorpius and Rose just sat there, staring at the two.

"Okay," Scorpius said, trying not to yell at the kid. He'd just have to take points away from- the kid seems to be a Hufflepuff- later, after he snogs Rose again.

"Get out!" she cried, stepping out of their way and slamming the doors behind them, really making a bigger scene than necissary. People smirked all around them as Scorpius walked Rose to the Dungons by hand. He gave the password and walked inside the Slytherin common room, where Al and Andrew sat, talking.

"Oh, hello," Andrew smiled upon seeing them.

"Went well?" smirked Al, looking from their hands to their faces.

"Just give us back our wands before we have to get to Detention," Rose glared. The two boys laughed.

"Who found you?"

"A franking first year, tattled to Leeg," Albus and Andrew just laughed again, louder this time. Both tossed back the wands to their respective owners and Scorpius took Rose out of the common room and up one level to the Potions classroom for their detention. Scorpius took Rose's lips in his again and for a few moments, they just stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace.

The door opened. "Do you two want less house points and more detention?" shrieked Professor Leeg.

* * *

Not my favorite, but that's because I blab when I write and I can't blab while writing a drabble. :) Let me know what you think!


End file.
